


О, женщина, о, тварь

by Alnaira



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Асгард разрушен. В поисках отмщения Чаровница приходит к Хеле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О, женщина, о, тварь

Смерть и страх несут ветра в Ванахейм. Воздух его сладок и душен от тлена. В гниль обращаются прекрасные сады, и небо точно объято пламенем. Черен огонь, молнии, породившие его, белы, как раскаленные угли. Бессильны ваны перед ним; прочтя волю рун, Амора Чаровница открывает врата в земли мертвых.  
Она идет по пеплу и теплым еще углям, но грязь не марает её плаща. Амора утирает губы – горьки поцелуи Хельхейма, горьки - и на вкус, как лежалое мясо. Смеется над ней владычица мертвых, но эти насмешки добры. Никто не встречает гостью, незримыми сделала Хела души. Ищи меня, смеется она, ищи меня, Чаровница.  
Амора идет, каблуки её вязнут во влажной, сочащейся кровью земле. С каждым шагом она дарует проклятия – Одину, глупцу, ослепшему и на второй глаз, злокозненному отродью Локи, но в самую черную, самую страшную ненависть облечено имя Могучего Тора.  
Пепел летит на обломки костей – нет, это не ветер, смеется владычица мертвых. Она довольна.  
Высокие мрачные чертоги встают перед Аморой. Она входит без страха, но нет в ней и смелости, только гнев на тех, кто осквернил все девять миров, по чьей воле – и безволию – был разрушен Асгард. Пал он первым, но не последним. Магия течет в жилах Аморы, магия взывает о мести; перед врагом одинова семени склоняет голову Чаровница.  
Хела довольна. Взгляд её прячет тяжелый изукрашенный шлем, но бледные губы стынут в улыбке.  
\- Что привело тебя ко мне, Чаровница?  
\- Владычица мертвых! – греясь ненавистью, говорит Амора. – Я пришла просить помощи.  
\- Помощи?  
Сходит с трона Хела; павшие воины, окружающие её, жадно смотрят на Амору. Один облизывается – серый полусгнивший язык мелькает меж изломанных зубов. Хела поднимает руку, и мертвый хрипит, хватаясь за горло, черви, копошащиеся в его волосах, раздуваются и с громким чавканьем вползают в зловонные внутренности. На каменный пол брызжет темная глянцевитая кровь.  
\- Помощи? – переспрашивает Хела. – Этого ты хочешь для Могучего Тора, Чаровница? Этого?  
\- Да! – кричит Амора. – Дозволь мне, владычица, дозволь мне…  
\- Всему свое время, Чаровница.  
Хела вновь поднимает руку, и пальцы, окованные металлом, вязнут в волосах Аморы, точно в меду. К бледным губам приливает кровь, оживает, хорошея, улыбка. Тянется к ней Чаровница, поднимает голову – обогреть холодную кожу, усластить чужое тщеславие – и давит крик боли, когда Хела дергает её вниз. Сияют на черном железе тонкие золотистые волоски.  
Амора покорно замирает, уступая владычице мертвых, и вся её одежда падает на пол. Хела оставляет лишь сапоги. Она пристально разглядывает Амору, а та дышит чаще, согретая и горящая, нагая, прекрасная, белая и теплая, словно молоко. С каждым вдохом поднимаются её груди; не сбивается дыхание, когда Хела сжимает их, не сняв латные свои рукавицы.  
\- Дозволь мне, владычица, - шепчет Амора.  
Чары её золотые и пьянящие, они – тягучее болото, пламень жизни, любви и похоти. Она стоит обнаженная, окованная своим волшебством, облаченная в полный доспех. Сладки поцелуи Аморы, на вкус они – перемешанный с медом яд.  
\- Дозволяю, - роняет тяжело Хела. – Ты получишь свое, Чаровница.  
Холод змеится по ногам Аморы, ласкает молочно-белые бедра, щекочет влажную плоть. Она поднимает плащ. Измазанный в крови и саже, он пачкает ей руки.


End file.
